Coeur de chef et âme de dragon Réécriture
by Tchiiiiouu
Summary: Être fille de chef n'est pas aussi facile qu'on pourrait le croire. Dotant plus si vous êtes la risée de votre village. Je suis Hicca, future chef de Berk enfin normalement. Je suis une viking plutôt faible. Je veux réussir à me trouver une place dans le monde, je suis plus que curieuse au sujet des dragons. Mais et si pour ça j'allais devoir trahir mon village ? [Réécriture]


**Bonjour/bonsoir !**

 **Et oui me revoila mais cette fois-ci avec la réécriture de ma fanfiction. J'espère que vous aimerez cette réécriture les amis !**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Je me réveille, bercer par le soleil passant à travers le toit de la maison. Je me relève doucement et m'assoit sur le côté du lit. J'étire alors mes membres encore fatigués et pose mes pieds sur le sol dur et froid de ma chambre. Je pris une grande respiration et pousse sur mes jambes pour me lever, quittant ma couverture chaude pour démarrer une nouvelle journée dans le froid infernal de l'archipel. Enfin debout, j'attrape alors mes vêtements et m'habille avant d'enfin pouvoir descendre dans la pièce principale de la maison. Le feu qui normalement réchauffait la maison dès le lever du matin ne semblait pas avoir été rallumé depuis hier soir, signe que mon père n'était pas rentré à la maison comme à son habitude pour pouvoir diriger le village. Et comme d'habitude à mon réveille, il n'y a rien pour la table pour me servir de déjeuner. Soupirant de malchance comme à mon habitude, je me dépêche alors d'aller chercher mes affaires laisser dans ma chambre pour aller à la forge aide Gueulfor. Forge dans laquelle je travaille depuis toute petite. M'assurant d'avoir bien pris mon carnet, ma dague et les pièces de l'invention sur laquelle je travaille dernièrement, je courus dans les escaliers, manquant de trébucher comme d'habitude. Attrapant la poignée de la porte, je respire un bon coup et l'ouvre, a moitié prête pour démarrer une nouvelle journée.

Dehors, le froid dans le vent me glaça alors sur place. Je frisonne et commence à descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la forge. Cette dernière se trouve d'ailleurs assez loin de la maison, en plein milieu du village. Pour y arriver je dois donc descendre la petite colline sur laquelle se trouve ma maison l'aide des escaliers pour ensuite traverser tout le village. Je me dépêche donc de descendre les escaliers et de traverser le village. Je n'aime pas traverser le village, je n'aime même pas le village de toute façon, pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis un peu comme un paria. Je préfère largement être à la maison, dans la forge ou dans la forêt. Car, comme à chaque fois que je suis dans le village, tous les villageois s'assurent de m'éviter et surtout de me surveiller pour que je ne fasse aucune autre catastrophe comme à chaque fois que me met un pied dehors. Eh oui, moi, la petite Hicca, la fille de leur Chef, Stoick, est deux mains et deux pieds gauche. Dès qu'une catastrophe arrivait, j'étais la coupable ou bien les jumeaux Thorston mais eux, contrairement à moi, fessaient absolument exprès. Et dans ces cas-là, je n'avais pas le droit de mettre un pied dehors car je risquais de faire pire qu'eux. C'est pourquoi je me demande parfois pourquoi ils m'ont mis dans la forge pour travailler, mais je me doute bien que c'est juste pour ne plus m'avoir dans leurs pieds.

Traverser le village est long, et comme je ne regarde pas ou je vais, une catastrophe est alors vite arrivée. Ne fessant pas le moindre du monde attention, je me pris quelqu'un dans la figure. Je tombe alors sur les fesses, faisant tomber toutes les choses que j'avais dans les mains. Relevant la tête, je vis alors l'adolescent le plus respecter du village, Asher Hofferson. Mais comme un malheur n'arrive jamais tout seul, ses amis se trouvent à côté de lui. Rustik Jorgenson – mon cousin-, les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur Thorston et Varek Ingerman. En plus simple la bande d'adolescent du village dont je ne fais bien évidement pas partie. Me mordant la lèvre, je me relève rapidement hésitant à m'excuser ou juste passer mon chemin mais bien évidemment Rustik en décide autrement. Il pique alors une crise et jette un coup de pied à mes affaires, les autres ne dissent rien sauf les jumeaux qui rigole comme à leur habitude et passe alors à côté de moi comme si de rien n'était. Varek me lance lors un regard désolé mais je l'ignore et ramasse mes affaires. Je rejoins alors la forge rapidement et salue Gueulfor avant d'aller dans l'arrière-boutique, pièce spécialement créer pour moi.

Je dépose alors toutes les choses que j'ai dans les bras, met mon tablier et retourne dans la forge. Directement, je me mis au travail. Bien que j'aimerais travailler sur mes inventions, j'étais malgré tout l'apprenti du forgeur et j'ai donc un devoir envers lui. Gueulfor se tourne alors vers moi en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent que je sois arrivée en retard. Il est vrai que d'habitude, pour ne croiser personne je me levais plutôt et que généralement, c'était à moi de faire sonner l'énorme cloque pour réveiller le village. Mais comme, cette nuit j'avais travailler très tard sur mes inventions, je me suis couché plus tard et donc me suis réveiller plus tard. Occupé à polir les armes qui en avait besoin, je ne vois donc pas arrivé un client et n'y le voir parler à Gueulfor. Quelque minute après, un bâton passa au-dessus de larme que je polis. Je lève les yeux et vois Gothi, la toubib du village. Je la salue et lui demande ce dont elle a besoin. Gothi qui, il y a bien longtemps, avait fait un serment de ne plus jamais parler, dessine alors sur le sol ce dont elle a besoin. Grâce a Gueulfor, j'arrivais assez bien à lire ce qu'elle pouvoir écrire. Je pris ce qu'elle me tendit, c'est-à-dire les instruments de médecine que je lui ai fabriqués il y a quelque temps. Je la fis s'assoir sur une chaise et commence alors mon travail. Gueulfor arrive juste après et salue la vieille femme. Gothi le frappe alors avec sa canne, ce qui me fit sourire. Gothi, en plus d'être le toubib de la tribu, est aussi l'ancienne du village et est celle qui choisit l'élu pour mille et une chose car même si mon père est le chef, même lui doit se plier à ses choix. Il s'avère d'ailleurs qu'en plus d'être l'apprentie de Gueulfor j'aidais aussi Gothi quelquefois, mais bien évidement personne ne le savait car sinon plus personne n'irait surement la voir.

Ayant fini, je tendis les instruments la petite femme qui me remercie avant de repartir dans le village. Me tournant vers Gueulfor, je lui demande alors ce qu'il me reste à faire. Il jette alors dans mes bras maigrichons une hache qui fait surement le double de mon poids je manque alors de m'étaler sous le poids de cette dernière. Je n'ai pas la force de brandir une hache, pas la force de frapper avec une épée, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de participer à un raid. Sans plus tarder, je commence alors travailler dessus. Le manche en très mauvais état, je du alors le changer et pour la lame, il me suffit juste de la polir. Cette hache doit avoir été jeter des centaines de fois sur des arbres qui ne le méritent surement pas. Mon travail finit, je rends alors la hache a Gueulfor et lui demande la permission de travailler sur es propre invention. Il sourit en vérifiant mon travaille me permet ainsi d'aller dans l'arrière-boutique.

Surement une bonne heure après, Gueulfor passe alors sa tête à travers le tissu qui sert de porte m'appelant dans la forge. Abandonnant mon travail, je rejoins alors Gueulfor dans la forge. A coté de lui se trouve Mastok, le père de Rustik et donc mon oncle. Rustik a d'ailleurs hérité du caractère de son père. Il relève alors la tête, pour me regarder de haut comme à son habitude avant de jeter un parchemin dans mes bras. Tenant le parchemin, je frotte rapidement ma joue, me mettant de la suie dessus. J'ouvre alors le parchemin et le lis rapidement. Il contenait ce qu'il fallait créer pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Rustik. Rustik est né vers la fin d'année lors que je suis née en début, ce qui fait donc que je suis plus vieille que lui. Mastok me dis alors que je devais me dépêcher de le faire et de ne pas le louper. Je ne dis rien et il partit. Je pousse alors un soupir et repart dans l'arrière-boutique pour y mettre le parchemin avant d'aller manger car il devait bien être une ou deux heures de l'après-midi et n'ayant pas encore manger, mon ventre gargouille.

Je lave alors rapidement mon visage et mes mains, enlève mon tablier et pris en direction de ma grande salle. Grande salle, qui se trouve pas trop loin de la maison, qui servait de salle ou tout le monde mange, salle de conseil de guerre et salle de cérémonie. Sur le chemin, quelque me tapa sur l'épaule et en me retournant je vis Baket et Mutch. Ils me sourirent, et je leurs sourie en retour. Mutch me tend alors un sac dans lequel se trouve une morue et me dis que c'était pour mon père. Je le remercie et pars en direction de la maison pour la poser avant d'aller dans la grande salle. En entrant dans la grande salle, il ne restait presque plus personne pour manger vue l'heure avancer. En m'approchant de l'espère de buffet, je sourie en voyant qu'il restait encore du poulet. Je prends alors une assiette et m'assoit à ma place habituelle. Je mange alors rapidement, voulant reprendre mon travail le plus tôt possible ou aller dans la forêt. Ayant finis, je jette mon os dans le tonneau fait pour et pose mon assiette dans la pile de vaisselle à faire et sors de la grande salle, décidant finalement d'aller dans la forêt me dégourdir les jambes.


End file.
